


Needs

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: You stand by them when they go litch, and you stand by them when they fall. You don't expect to have to stand once they're gone but there you are, hiking away from what used to be Wonderland with nothing but a black cloak and a broken heart.





	Needs

You've come to expect the hands running over your body to carry a sort of static energy, their true forms covered up by this dark energy they've gathered. You know what they use the rest of it for, but you don't quite mind. It was a close call, you almost died before they went litch, and they almost couldn't save you. You were happy to spend the time that you got to spend with them, litch or no. You've come to the conclusion that it's pleasurable, that it feels good, that the static shock covers up the fact that your time is running out, that if you want to live, you know what you have to do. But _fuck_ you don't want to. You've seen it tear their minds apart and you love them too much to make them watch you do it to yourself too, so you settle into Lydia's lap and try to help them feel as human as possible. You kiss down her neck as best you can, leaning awkwardly to the side, and you know she can't feel it as well as you can but you know she can _feel_ it, so when she sighs and leans a little closer to you, it's a victory. When you feel one of Edward's hands stroke across your thigh you catch it in your own and bring it up to your mouth, giving it a small sweet kiss. When he smiles at you, all fondness and none of his usual aloofness, it's a victory.  
Of course when he's holding you down and fucking you, when you and Lydia are kissing sloppily, your fingers buried deep in her pussy, when you come, each time impossibly harder than the last, that's a victory too.  
When the group of adventurers come, all pomp and fashion, stubbornly refusing to suffer, you know it's almost over. You kiss both of them sweetly, tell them that you know they've got this, tell them that if they maybe don't want to, you'd be happy to run away with them. But why would they? Why would they when they have everything they want? Why would they when they have all of the suffering they need and _you_? You ask yourself the same question after it's all over, and your heart is broken but healed, and you know you're not going to die any time soon. You ask yourself why they didn't realize that these three adventurers had bested every challenge before them, why wouldn't they best them too?  
As you hike you find yourself wondering why, why they didn't realize that you needed them just as much as they needed you?


End file.
